SEMPER FIDELIS
by Payasa
Summary: This novel is the story of the relationship between Veronica and Jey (Bobby Moran). In the first chapter, we meet 17-year-old Veronica and her best friend Poochie. Ronnie's outspoken personality belies her insecurity about her self-image.
1. Chapter 1

"CHAPTER ONE-IN THE BEGINNING"

Her name was Veronica Hollis, seventeen years old, with a smooth chocolate complexion and a bodacious figure that made the boys eager to have her—and the girls eager to hate her. Today, she was walking across the high school campus with her friend Shantrese—known to many as Poochie—when they both spotted a group of young men standing in the center of the courtyard. They were in military fatigues, practicing drills. "ROTC," Veronica said. She pointed to one particular cadet. "That one right there is always mean to me."

"Girl, he's like that to everybody," Poochie reminded her. "He don't really hang out with many people. He's either seen with ROTC or with his sisters and brother." Veronica's eyebrows furrowed and she eyed her friend suspiciously. "How you know so much about him?"

Poochie laughed. "Chill out, Ronnie…I don't know him that well! All I know is what I see."

_And hear_, Veronica thought. Poochie kept staring at the young cadets, now doing squat thrusts in formation. "Ooh, girl, imagine one of them squatting like that for you!"

"Poochie, you need to stop being so boy-crazy," Veronica said, rolling her eyes. As they were talking, a burgundy Hummer glided into the school parking lot. The girls looked to the car and watched a young woman get out. Her skin was the color of brass, her shoulder-length hair was ebony. She was wearing a flowered skirt that was quite snug around her hourglass shape, which she did not mind flaunting to any red-blooded male to cross her path. Veronica flinched, knowing who was dropping the girl off at school. Poochie pretended not to notice her, but Veronica was not fooled. This girl and Poochie were bitter rivals…they absolutely could not stand one another. The girl saw them watching her and decided to tease them, so she deliberately sauntered toward them. "And good afternoon to you, too," Veronica said with a sarcastic tone. "Good to know that you can at least show up for the last two hours of the day, Tangie."

"Jealous, are we?" Tangie snapped, sighing haughtily and throwing back her hair. "Well, that's understandable. I mean, it's not my fault that I can get all the men's attentions…while some girls can't even get a low-ball boy to look her way." Veronica's first mind was to snap back at Tangie's insult, but Poochie hushed her. "She ain't even worth it, girl."

Tangie smirked nastily at Veronica, before turning her attention to Poochie. "And how are you today, Shantreese? Still trying to put some meat on those scrawny bones? Well, I have no problems in that department." She rubbed her ample bottom. "Now, some girls have a little too much to work with," she said with a superior sneer as she eyed Veronica. "Might wanna lose some of that extra pound cake, darling." With those last words, Tangie sauntered away. Poochie watched her go, disgusted. She then turned to her best friend and put her arm over her shoulder. "Ronnie, don't stunt that bitch. You and I both know she's a hoe to the umpteenth power."

Veronica rolled her eyes, but Poochie could tell that Tangie had deeply hurt her feelings. Knowing how Veronica felt about her figure, Tangie had deliberately picked that emotional scab. Veronica shook her head. "She don't bother me," she said, but her eyes were watery and she refused to look up.

"Girl, don't worry nothing about what she says. I see how boys look at you," Poochie assured her. Veronica smiled fleetingly, not believing her friend. Just then, one of the cadets approached them. "Hey, y'all. I'm throwing a house party this Friday. If you got nothing to do Friday night, come on over." He gave them the address, then returned to his group. Poochie turned back to Veronica, excitement filling her already-bright eyes. "Ronnie! This is what you need, girl! You need to get out and meet somebody!" Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go, but I ain't about to have no nigga rubbin' up on me." She absently looked over at the young cadets, ending their drills, and focused her attention (briefly) on one young man. The boy caught her eyes and smiled at her. Veronica turned away, but Poochie saw the blushing. Veronica didn't say anything, but she quickly turned back to catch another glimpse, but he had already gone back inside the building.


	2. They Meet Again

**"CHAPTER TWO—THEY MEET AGAIN"**

School came and went for the rest of the week, and soon it was Friday evening. Veronica was in her room, applying the final touches of her make-up and ensuring that her hair was in place. It was relatively quiet in the apartment that she shared with her parents—a luxury that she had enjoyed for two years—even though they would frequently enjoy the company of several small children who belonged to Veronica's older siblings. She put on a blue turtleneck sweater—the sweater being light because of the mild weather—and a pair of black bell-bottomed slacks. Veronica had to make sure that her clothes did not fit too snugly, for her father would NEVER let her out of the house. Her mother would not only forbid her to go to the party, but she would also treat her to a lecture. Spraying on some perfume, Veronica studied and critiqued herself in the full-length mirror that she used to share with her three older sisters. _Not bad_, she thought. _Maybe if I lost a few inches from my butt and a few from my waistline, I'd be alright_.

"Hey, Ronnie!" Mrs. Hollis called from downstairs. "Your friend is out here, blowing the horn and making all this racket out here in front of the house! C'mon out here so she can quit!" Veronica opened her bedroom window and stared down at Poochie, waving impatiently at her. She waved back and closed her window. Grabbing her jacket, Veronica rushed downstairs and met her friend.

When they arrived at the party, it was in full swing. There were many other teens there, but they were mostly guys from ROTC or students who were invited. Poochie, always the extrovert, did not wait for the boys to invite her onto the dance floor—she simply helped herself. Veronica did not join her. Instead, she remained on the sidelines. That was when she noticed a young man standing nearly adjacent to her. With skin the color of copper, he wore a beige sweater and dark-blue jeans that were neatly pressed. His hair was slicked back in a ponytail. Veronica knew who he was immediately and turned to relocate to another part of the room, when the boy stopped her. "You not gonna dance?" he asked.

Veronica took note of his strong grip. "No, I'm not too particularly crazy about this song. Besides, I don't see why you would want me to dance anyway, seeing that you were a bit mean to me the last time I spoke with you." She knew she was giving him a hard time, but she also knew that the boy had been quite dismissive toward her. The boy knew exactly who she was and smiled, exposing straight, white teeth. "OK, I deserve that shot."

"So, why are you talking to me now?"

"Because I want to get to know you." He rolled his eyes at the loudness of the music and the overcrowding of the party. He leaned forward and said into Veronica's ear, "You wanna go somewhere more quiet?"

Veronica straightened up, appalled. "I ain't goin' nowhere with you. I'm not that kind of girl—I'm no hoe." However, she was not given the option as the gentleman wrapped his arm around hers and gently pulled her into the kitchen and out the back door. Veronica did not exactly approve of this type of treatment—and she let him know it. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't be pullin' on me like that!" The boy simply smiled and sat down on the back porch. "Now that we're away from all those distractions, we can communicate a bit better." He offered her a seat, which she declined. "So…you don't like the music?"

"I don't really care for a lot of rap music," Veronica confessed. "I'm more into R&B." The boy nodded. "Yeah…I'm into old school music. My uncle grew up in the 70s, so he hipped us to all that—P-Funk, Cameo, Zapp and Roger…the good stuff."

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and my brothers and sisters. You got siblings?"

"Three sisters and one brother," Veronica answered. "I'm the youngest." That comment made the boy laugh. "Hey, the baby! Well, I'm the middle boy but my oldest brother was gone for a long time so I was the oldest for a while. The rest of my siblings are younger. Hold up…where are my manners? What's your name?"

Now it was Veronica's turn to laugh, and she told him. "Everyone calls me Ronnie, though. What's yours?"

"My name's Josh…Josh Moran." He held out his hand, which Veronica shook politely. "I'm glad to meet you. Maybe we can hang out sometime." Veronica nodded, being careful not to let him detect her emotions. Josh then asked her, "You live around here?" She didn't want to answer that question, in fear that he may stop speaking with her. Josh took her hand gently. "I won't laugh at you." He pointed to the south. "I live three blocks from here—with my auntie, my uncle, my little brother, and my two little sisters. I know a little bit about being in a house with expanding mouths and straining finances."

"I live in Park Manor," Veronica finally admitted. Josh nodded. "My big brother Jimmy hangs out around there quite a bit. I'm not allowed up in there, though. See, I got in a fight with a dude who lived there at the time and—ever since then—I haven't been allowed to go back up in there." Veronica took a long look at Josh, studying him. He was pretty cut, there was no denying that. There was a hardness about him, especially in his face and eyes. She correctly figured that he was the kind of person who did not reveal anything about himself that he did not want others to know. Yet, there was also a sweetness about him—the smile, the manners, the warm raspiness of his voice—that intrigued her greatly. Josh looked down at his watch. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed before remembering his company. "Girl, it's almost one in the morning! We better be gettin' up out of here!"

One o'clock?! Veronica looked down at her cell phone and checked the time. Sure enough, the time was accurate. "Oh no…our parents are going to kill us!" Veronica said frantically as she and Josh rushed back inside to make sure that their prospective rides did not leave them. Sure enough, Poochie was sitting on the couch. "Where the hell have you…" she started, but suddenly fell silent once she saw Veronica with Josh. Instead, the biggest grin crept across her brown face. Veronica saw the smile and gestured for Poochie to keep her silence. Josh walked the girls to their car, opening the door for Veronica. Poochie purposely and loudly cleared her throat, indicating that he repeat the ritual for her as well. He frowned up his face, but opened Poochie's car door, too. As Poochie started her mother's car, Josh walked back to Veronica's side. "I meant what I said, Veronica. I don't want to be a stranger now."

"Ronnie…call me Ronnie," Veronica said, smiling and not caring if Josh saw her. He returned the smile with one of his own as he walked back to the house. "Ronnie!" he called back.

"Yeah?"

"It's Jey. Call me Jey," he said. Veronica waved as the two girls pulled out of the driveway and headed home—where they would be fussed at by their mothers for getting home so late. But Veronica would take her mother's ranting in stride tonight. She had met one of the finest guys in the entire school and-what was better-she had an inkling that he liked her, too.


	3. Two Hearts

"**CHAPTER THREE—TWO HEARTS"**

Veronica's prediction was accurate. As soon as she entered the apartment, Mrs. Hollis went on a tirade. Mr. Hollis, on the other hand, sat quietly in his chair and waited for his wife to calm herself before speaking. He ended the evening by grounding Veronica for two weeks. Sighing, but relieved that the punishment wasn't worse, she retired to her bedroom for the night. However, once inside her darkened room and in her bed, Veronica giggled quietly as she reflected on her conversation with Jey. Shuffling her legs together, she shivered as she allowed the tingles to slightly overtake her body as she fell asleep.

For the next few months, Veronica and Jey had continued with their own routines. Jey—a senior—was busy with ROTC and completing prerequisites for Senior Graduation. Veronica had returned to her duties on the Flag Corps at school and doting aunt to her nieces and nephews at home. They would see one another at school, but they had not been able to speak with one another since the party. As time would pass, one would sometimes see the other hanging out with friends. Sometimes, one would see the other with someone of the opposite sex. For instance, Veronica would sometimes see Jey clowning around with his friends and a few girls. Her face would flush with a twinge of jealousy as she would wish that she were standing next to Jey instead of those "size twos"—as she would call them. However, whenever Jey would see Veronica with another boy, he would simply shrug it off as though it made no difference to him. Deep down inside him, though, he would secretly chastise himself for not being more forward with his intentions.

Of course, friends and relatives often have their opinions. Jey's older brother Jimmy gave his advice. "What's taking you so long to get with that girl?"

"I ain't had enough time, Jimmy. You know I been busy with ROTC." Jey said.

"I know you been trying to keep yourself distracted so you won't have to think about her. What…you mad because other niggas been hollerin' at her?" Jey did not want to answer that question, but Jimmy knew it was true. "Listen, Jimmy. I ain't got no leash on that girl. She can be with whoever she wants to."

Jimmy smirked. "Well, what if I told you that she wants to be with you?" Jey waved his brother away with a dismissive gesture. "G'on somewhere, dude. I ain't stuntin' you."

"I'm serious, Bro! I've heard how that girl be talkin' about you with her homegirls down in the Manor," Jimmy told his brother.

"Thought you wasn't supposed to be messin' around in there."

"No, that's you…I go where I want. Now, stop trying to change the subject." Jimmy chuckled. "You need to start enjoying life, Jey. You don't have to watch the younger ones all the time—that's what Auntie and Uncle Poe are for. You need to start getting out more—you're 18, Jey. I haven't seen you with a chick since I came home…" Jimmy stopped, a thought entering his head. He then grinned, a Cheshire Cat-like grin that told Jey that he was about to say something inappropriate. "Uce, you have been with a woman, haven't you?"

"That ain't none of your damn business!"

Jimmy cracked up laughing, immediately making Jey feel stupid. He then stopped. "Damn, nigga…I wish I had known that sooner. I'd have hooked you up with one of my home girls from around the way." Jey gave his brother a perturbed glare, which Jimmy understood. He then became serious again. "Listen, if you really wanna get with this girl, you're gonna have to show her you're interested. Don't no female want a nigga that can't half-ass talk up for himself. A woman needs to know that her man will stand up for her, protect her, and fight for her. What you do initially will determine whether she wants you or not."

Poochie was doing her part to coax Veronica, too. "OK, Ronnie…you guys have been going out for almost two months now," she said, hands planted on her hips. "When are y'all gonna actually start going together?"

"What's the problem? We're just taking our time," Veronica answered.

"Taking your time? Girl, you need to hurry up and get on that! Jey is into you, Ronnie…you better get on that!" Veronica shook her head, enjoying her friend's fond fussing. Of course she wanted to be more than acquaintances with Jey, but she was somewhat cautious about being so forward. "I am not about to go up to that boy and put myself out there like that. If he likes me like you say, he'll tell me."

"Hey, ladies."

Both girls turned toward the complex courtyard. A fair-skinned man was standing near the entryway of an apartment unit, watching them intently. Despite the surroundings, he was impeccably dressed—the button-down shirt was crisp, the khaki pants were creased, and the black patent-leather shoes were polished. He smiled keenly at the girls, exposing his white teeth. Veronica was not impressed; she imagined a forked tongue suddenly slithering from his mouth. Poochie, on the other hand, grinned shyly. "What you doing here, Creole?" she asked.

Creole returned the grin. "Just chillin' in the cut, Doll," he answered smoothly. Poochie blushed, easily enthralled. "Since when do you come around the Manor?"

"Since always." He grinned at Veronica. "Hey, Hourglass…you lookin' good there, girl. Your father knows you're out here?"

"Yes…he does," Veronica answered, cutting her eyes suspiciously at him. Creole leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I can be your daddy, if you want." Veronica backed away from him, pushing back her hair and brushing her ear as though she were swatting away a fly. "You don't qualify. You're too young, too light, and too low-down to be my daddy." She then walked away from him, pulling Poochie along with her. "Ronnie! What's up with you? You gon' talk back to Creole—of all people?"

"You better stop flirting with him," Veronica warned her friend. "He's no good. Everybody knows he sells crack and uses women as drug mules. What you think Tangie is…other than his No. 1 trick? You stay away from him, Shantrese." Poochie cringed at the sound of her real name, knowing that her best friend was being serious. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from returning to the topic of Jey. "And while you talkin' like you my mama, you need to be tryin' to get next to Jey Moran. Trust and believe, these females around here know that he's going to the military after he graduates—and you know those benefits are gonna start kicking in."

"Pooch, I don't care nothing about his money."

"But you're going to miss out if you're not careful and hook up with him," Poochie said. "Now, if you listen, I can tell you how to get him."

At school the next day, Veronica and Poochie were waiting for the bell to ring in the cafeteria. As soon as they heard the shrill bell, all the students shuffled from the cafeteria to report to their afternoon classes. As the girls were walking, Jey suddenly approached them from around a corridor. "What's up, ladies?" he said, smiling at Veronica. Veronica rolled her eyes at him, blushing at him. Jey's smile was beautiful—she had never seen such straight, white teeth on a boy in her life. Jey turned to her. "I'll get those for you if you want," he said. Without another word, he took Veronica's belongings and carried them for her. Smiling brightly, Veronica walked alongside him—with Poochie hurriedly prodding her to say something. "Thanks, Jey," Veronica uttered quietly. Behind them, Poochie rolled her eyes, exasperated.

When the three teens arrived at Veronica's classroom, Jey asked her, "You ridin' the bus home today?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about I take you home? My uncle let me have his old car after he got his new one, so I got you." That was when Poochie interrupted, "Oh, you gon' take us home?"

Jey felt like telling Poochie that he wasn't talking to her, but he didn't want to risk turning Veronica away. Instead, he nodded quickly at her to indicate that he wasn't paying her any attention. "Hey, by the way, we're having a barbecue at our house this weekend. My uncle just got a raise on his job and we're celebrating it. You wanna come over?"

"It's a little cold for a barbecue, isn't it? It's the middle of November."

"Yeah, I know. But it's been feeling like we're still in the fall lately, and Uncle Poe wanted to take advantage of the weather before the freeze starts coming in. So, wanna come over?"

"I'd love to," Veronica answered, much to Poochie's delight. Jey's smile grew wider. "Cool!" He quickly looked around to ensure that none of his friends were watching him, then settled down. "I'll tell everybody that you'll be there. I'll pick you up around six—that way, we can all sit down and eat and listen to some music before it starts getting dark." He returned her things, then said, "Can I have your phone number? It's just to call you in case something changes." Veronica knew otherwise, yet she obliged him. "Don't call after 10 o'clock. My folks don't want anybody calling the house after then."

"I won't," Jey said. That was when they heard the one-minute bell. "Damn. I better hurry up or I'll be doing squat thrusts for the first 10 minutes." Jey wished the girls good-bye, then raced off to his class. Poochie sauntered across the hall to her class, teasing her friend. Veronica subtly flipped her the middle finger then walked inside, smiling all the time.

Saturday evening, Poe and Gladys James were setting up their backyard for the family barbecue. Poe was at his grill, wearing his favorite "Kiss the Chef" apron and grilling steaks and ribs. Gladys and Jey's younger sister Airilyn were in the kitchen, boiling corn on the cob and preparing baked beans. Jimmy had yet to arrive, having taken their youngest siblings to the store to get paper plates and napkins. As for Jey, he was helping his uncle with the meat. At least, he was trying—his mind was preoccupied with Veronica's whereabouts. "She's not answering!" he exclaimed, calling her number for the fifth time.

"Boy, get off that damn phone and help with this meat!" Poe exclaimed. "Turn these steaks over. That girl's probably trying to look good for you…you know how women are when they're going somewhere. They have to make an appearance." That somewhat appeased Jey, because he put his cell phone away and proceeded to grill the meat. The loud squealing and laughing was the cue to let everyone know that the younger ones were back. Tommy and Lynette ran to their uncle with the supplies, at which Uncle Poe pointed toward the house. While they charged inside, Jimmy walked toward his brother. "She here yet?"

"Nope." Jimmy took the reins at the grill. "Go on…I'll get this," he said, waving Jey away. However, once he had been relieved of the temporary distraction, Jey was once again agitated. He could not stand still, nervously pacing to and fro and checking his cell phone. Suddenly, a brown minivan pulled up at the curb. Jey froze, immediately apprehensive at the unfamiliar vehicle. His instincts told him to watch this vehicle carefully—since he did not know it, he was not about to be caught off guard with anything. He stood straight and tall, arms at his side, in defense mode. That's when he heard the voice: "Jey! Come help me with this!"

"Ronnie!" Jey relaxed, then trotted to the car. "You came!" As soon as Veronica exited the car, he gave her a hug—a quick, friendly hug because her father sat at the wheel, watching them carefully. "Hi, Mr. Hollis," he greeted. Mr. Hollis simply nodded, still watching the young man admiring his daughter. "Now, I gotta work tonight, Ronnie. Make sure you can get a ride home." Veronica assured her father that she would and watched him drive away. As soon as he was gone, she turned to Jey. "My daddy wanted to bring me here. He wanted to see you for himself. Why were you standing in the driveway, all G'd up and acting like you ready to fight?"

"I gotta watch my back, girl. You never know with niggas nowadays," Jey said. He smiled. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it." He took Veronica's hand, gently intertwining her fingers with his own. "I'm glad you're here, Veronica."

Veronica smiled, noting that Jey was checking her out and liking what he saw. Veronica was wearing a white V-neck sweater, which was silhouetted by a blue shawl. She handed him a covered dish. "Help me take this inside," she instructed. Jey smiled, knowing that she was keeping him distracted from her figure. The two of them walked into the backyard, where Veronica received a warm welcome from Uncle Poe and Jimmy. Uncle Poe ushered her inside to the kitchen, where Jimmy and Jey followed her. Jey excitedly introduced her to the rest of his family. "Auntie, y'all…this is Veronica," he announced. Veronica greeted everyone, then set her food onto the kitchen table. Everyone was very welcoming of her, except Airilyn. She simply nodded, staring intently. Veronica uncovered her food, exposing the family to a huge bowl of macaroni salad. Aunt Gladys smiled, thoroughly impressed. Jey smiled also, but quick to add, "I told her that she didn't have to fix nothing."

"Yes, she did!" Jimmy exclaimed, and without another word, began to scoop a healthy helpful. Jey immediately snatched up the bowl of macaroni salad and went to the backyard. Aunt Gladys, on the other hand, slapped Jimmy's shoulder for his rudeness. Lynette and Tommy cheerfully followed Veronica around like puppies, asking random questions. Veronica, having kept small children, was used to the attention. She patiently took each child by the hand and led them outside. Airilyn did not follow. She stayed behind, checking Veronica out with a critical eye. She did not know Veronica, but she knew she would not like this girl who had gained the full attention of her older brother. Rolling her eyes and sucking her teeth, she finally skulked outside.

After an hour of good food—everyone loved Veronica's macaroni salad—the family had grown to like Veronica, except Airilyn. Aunt Gladys loved the fact that this new girl could cook and would help out wherever she was needed. "Now, this is a girl who had some good home training," she had whispered to her husband. Lynette and Tommy adored Veronica, simply because she paid attention to them. Jimmy liked Veronica as long as Jey liked her—he just wanted his brother to be happy. Airilyn remained silent, opting not to speak. Jimmy noticed her sullen behavior and nudged her underneath the table with his foot, indicating that she should be more polite. The family then began to clear the table. Lynette had fallen asleep, so Jimmy volunteered to take her and Tommy to bed. Airilyn chose to retire to her room early, as well, so she went upstairs—muttering her goodnights to everyone. Jimmy—seeing this—made up his mind to speak with his sister first thing the next day. While Aunt Gladys and Uncle Poe were busy talking, Jey and Veronica started taking the leftover food into the kitchen. "My family likes you a lot," he said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah…did you see how they just ate the hell out of that mac salad? I hardly got a second helping!" Jey pointed out, a fake scowl on his face. Veronica laughed, knowing it was the truth. "Well, I'm glad they liked it."

"I'm glad they like you, Ronnie," Jey said. He looked down at the floor. "I knew they would. I wanted them to get to know you so they could see what I see." He looked at Veronica. "There's something about you—something beautiful—and I have to be a part of it."

"Bobby, I have enjoyed your family so much—thanks for inviting me over. How long have you been in ROTC?"

"Since 9th grade. I'm going to the Marines when I graduate."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind being the girlfriend of a big, strong soldier," Veronica teased gently, grinning from ear to ear. Jey chuckled a bit. "Well, I'm not exactly big and strong yet." He was then surprised to see Veronica walk toward him. She touched his bicep and traced her fingertips up and down his arm, causing Bobby to get chills. "Aren't you?" she said. She then stepped closer, stood on her toes, and kissed Jey's lips. His eyes widened in shock at this act—was this actually happening? In his aunt and uncle's house? However, just as quickly as she had kissed him, she suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm usually not that forward." She stepped backwards, embarrassed for herself.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" Jey asked her, making her snap up her head in surprise. It was then that he pled his case.

"Ever since the party, I'd been wanting to see you again. The past few months, every time I would see you hanging out with other guys I would get upset—mainly with myself for not approaching you like I wanted. Even though I knew nothing was happening, I would just think about how I could be with you. See, I haven't really gotten into any girls around here because they're all full of games. They all about taking, but not giving in return. They try to provoke these dudes into fighting one another over them, and I ain't got time for that. That's why I pretty much keep myself away from mostly everyone—I know my temper, and I don't have any patience for nonsense. But you're different, Ronnie. You wanted to talk to me and didn't care what anybody thought. You're not down to playing games, either. You're strong-willed, but you're a sweetheart and I like that." He then confessed his deepest feeling. "I like you a lot, Veronica. I like you so much that I lose myself whenever you come around. When you didn't answer your phone today, it made me crazy. I was starting to believe that you wouldn't come, making me believe that these females just wanna play with a nigga's head. When you hadn't shown up on time, I got worried. I got worried about you, and I don't worry easy. I'm glad you were here, because I want everybody to know that I want us to get closer."

Veronica was touched by what Jey said. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"If you'll have me," Jey said. "I know I don't have any money and I don't come from no well-to-do, rich family. But Ronnie, I got a good heart and—if you'll have me—I will give it all to you." He took Veronica by the hand and kissed it. He suddenly brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. However, Veronica pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" Jey asked her. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes, I do," Veronica confessed. "But I need to make sure that you're not just trying to run game on me. I know about how dudes make bets on who can take such-and-such girl to bed and everything." She then got personal. "I also know about dudes who only date certain types of girls just to 'make a point', as if to say, 'Look y'all—I'm with a dark-skinned girl! I like big girls, too!' If you're one of those kind, then don't waste your time and let me leave now." Jey placed his arms around Veronica's waist. "I wouldn't do that to you. I meant what I said, Ronnie—I want you." He kissed her forehead. "I like you, baby—a whole lot." He gazed into her eyes, only releasing her to wipe away a tear from it. Veronica put her hands on her hips. "So, you'd still go with me? I mean, I'm no Size 6."

"I don't care, Ronnie."

"And I'm not no light, bright, damn-near white-looking girl…"

"The deeper the chocolate, the sweeter the tingle," Jey said, puckering his lips at her. He pulled her back to him, fully embracing her full figure. Veronica giggled, enjoying the scent and the essence of her now-boyfriend. She loved his strong arms, so caringly caressing her as though she were the most precious thing in the world. "You really think I'm pretty enough for you, Jey?" she uttered, still hoping this was for real. Jey beamed, that beautiful smile sending flutters into Veronica's stomach. "Girl…I think you're gorgeous," he said quietly in a voice that made her melt in his arms. The two of them looked into one another's eyes for a bit longer, then kissed tenderly on the lips. Jey instantly loved how full Veronica's lips were—the strawberry lip gloss was a welcome addition. Veronica's lips were soft—so soft—and he could have lingered on them forever. They would have still stood kissing in the kitchen, had it not been for Jimmy's loud footsteps interrupting them. The twosome broke off their romantic interlude, but Jey knew that Jimmy had seen them. He smirked at his brother, eager to joke at him for being caught. However, Jimmy was respectful. He allowed Veronica to get her things, then the three of them got into Uncle Poe's car and took her home. When they pulled up in front of Veronica's apartment, Jey walked her to the door. As they were standing there, Jey said, "I'll meet you in the cafeteria tomorrow morning to walk you to class."

"OK," Veronica answered. "Now, you know Poochie will be with us." Jey shook his head. "Shantrese is a trip. She's also kinda nosy."

"Don't worry-I can handle her," Veronica said. She cupped Jey's face. "Call me when you get home."

"Before ten," Jey remembered. "Can I bring you home tomorrow after school?" Veronica nodded slightly. "Yes-I just hope I don't have practice."

Jey took Veronica by the hand. "I hope so, too," he whispered to her. He pulled her close and kissed her again. "I will call you when I get home."

"I hope so, boy," Veronica whispered back. In the car, Jimmy was grinning like a Cheshire cat-completely proud of his brother. He then alerted the couple to the upstairs bedroom light that had flicked on. Veronica saw the light and knew that her mother was up, and waiting. She bade good-bye to Jey and went inside. Jey climbed into the car, where Jimmy congratulated him greatly. "Boy, I don't know what you did, but you are in there! You'll be dippin' your pole in her cocoa in no time! She'll be droppin' her panties anytime now..."

Jey, who was basking in a love euphoria, now turned on his brother. "Shut up, Jimmy." Jimmy cut his banter short at his brother's quiet but angry reproach to him. Jimmy knew that he had gone too far with his taunts. The low, raspy growl in Jey's voice told him that Jey would not tolerate any disrespectful tones toward his girlfriend. He continued. "Don't talk nasty about her like that. She ain't one of these whores out here. She's a lady-don't talk about Ronnie like that."

"Hey, sorry Uce," Jimmy said, feeling like an idiot. "Look, you know I talk a lot of shit. But you know I wouldn't say nothing to hurt you, Jey. You're my brother." The brothers rode home in silence. When they returned, Jey got out and went straight to his room to call Veronica. Tommy was long asleep, so he would not be bothering him. As Jey was settling into bed and about to call, Jimmy stuck his head inside Jey's bedroom door. "Uce, you still mad?" To show his brother that there were no hard feelings, Jey threw a towel at the door. Jimmy laughed, then closed the door and left Jey alone.


End file.
